


FutaPop

by snakebit1995



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Futanari, Lemon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is a social inept sleeper with good looks and a fetish for chicks with dicks. After Kyu visits her one night she begins her quest to get laid and make her Futanari dream come true!</p><p>Contains- Futanari and Lemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**So I got Hunie Pop during the Steam Sale and it pretty much convinced me to write a short Futanari Story about it, probably around 10 chapters or so.**

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

"Oh…Oh!" I moaned rubbing my pussy as I sat at my computer watching porn "Look at those monster tits smacking around, getting fucked by her best friend's cock!"

My name is Chloe Weinel, I'm a lonely, porn addicted college student. I'm pretty attractive, I have DD's, nice hips, long auburn hair. Most guys try and flirt with me but I'm just an idiot who always blows it, besides girls are way cuter.

"Man I wish I could meet girls as cute as that." I sighed.

***POOF!***

"Wah!" I gasped as there was a puff of pink smoke in the center of my room.

"HACK, COUGH!" someone sputtered "Yeah, no more flashy entrances."

The glittering smoke cleared and I saw a girl standing in the center of my room, she was about my height, C-cup breasts, pink hair in a pig tail bob, and she was wearing a leafy pink dress that had no bottom so I saw her panties…also she had fairy wings.

"What-Huh-Who-How?!"

"Huh?" the girl looked at me "Wait…this isn't the house of that loser from the bar the other night…did I get the address wrong? Ah fuck it whatever you'll do. You look like enough of a lost cause."

"There's a girl dressed as a Fairy in my room." I said stunned.

"Oh yeah you." She said "Name's Kyu, I'm a Love Fairy, I'm gonna make you a sex magnet…or something, I don't know. Oh wait…this isn't the normal game, I guess I can just skip all the match three junk."

She tossed a bunch of flashcards "Okay stop being a shut in and start taming strange or something, I don't know, what's the slang they use now…fam, or slut bag?"

"Wait I'm still so confused." I said.

"Alright." Kyu said "Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Yadda, Yadda, Blah, Blah."

"Okay that makes way more sense." I nodded "My names Chloe by the way."

"Hmm." Kyu looked by me and at my computer "So, what'cha watching."

_Oh crap I left my porn open!_

"Whoa this is some fucked up shit!" Kyu said "Girls with dicks, nasty, but hot too."

She looked at me "You've got a Futanari fetish."

"Y-Yeah." I blushed "It's like the best of both worlds, it's a shame their not real."

"Hmph." Kyu smirked "Well…that may be changeable."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I may or may not posses a magical dildo that when used will make you grow a cock." She whistled.

"Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!" I yelled.

"Whoa slow down fam." She held her hands up "If I give it to you I'm expecting you to use it on all the bitches in town."

"You've got a deal." I shook her head.

"Hell's yeah." Kyu pulled out a large pink rubber toy "Just achieve a climax with this and you'll be golden."

"Wahoo!" I jumped back onto my bed with a bounced and threw my pants off "Let's do it!"

I took the dildo and started working it into my pussy. It was bigger than I had realized and it didn't help that I was so tight. Still after a few minutes I got it pumping pretty good and I was starting to get more and more turned on.

"OH…OH!" I moaned "I'm so close, come on!"

I pushed as deep as I could go and lost all control.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" I screamed as I orgasmed all over my bed.

"OHH!" I gasped as my vag clamped down on the dildo and it was suddenly sucked up into me "UGH OH!"

I squirmed and groaned as I felt the dildo become a part of me, gradually flopping out into a nice cock, quickly dropping a set of testicles below it.

"Oh my god it worked!" I said touching my 6 inch flaccid cock.

"Well damn." Kyu blinked "It worked…and it was kinda hot too."

"Now then." I gave the fairy a thumbs up "Teach me how to get laid!"

"Hells yeah!" Kyu cheered "That's the spirit my Futanari Gal-pal!"

"You know…it's late let's start tomorrow." I sighed going to bed.

"LAZY BUM!"

* * *

**Later**

"Tiffany." I sighed in class.

Tiffany was in a few of my college classes, she was a real girl next door kinda cutie, which of course means I'm a total mess trying to talk to her. She was in her usual sexy schoolgirl outfit, me…I was in a t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Yeah, she'll be a good place to start." Kyu nodded "Let's work some dating magic!"

After class ended Kyu encouraged me to talk to Tiffany.

"Umm…hi." I said walking up to her.

"Oh Chloe." She smiled "How are you."

"I'm good." I said "It's been a while."

"Sure has." She smiled "We haven't talked in months; I thought you were avoiding me."

"No, definitely not." I laughed "Just been busy is all. So how's your family?"

"I don't know." She rolled her eyes "I haven't spoken to my Mom since about as long as I haven't spoken to you."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not." She snarled.

_Touchy subject, remember what Kyu taght you, change the topic._

"So, how about those Lakers?"

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

"Things are going great!" Kyu cheered "I'm telling you you're about get laid tonight."

Over the last few weeks Tiffany and I had been hitting it off and today I got a real sexy text, it was Tiffany on her bed in her underwear rubbing her pussy through her panties while squeezing one of her nice C-cup tits.

"Now don't fuck it up." Kyu said "You're losing that futa virginity tonight for sure!"

* * *

**Later**

"Tonight was fun." Tiffany said as the movie we were watching ended "I've…had a lot of fun with you these last few weeks."

"Me too." I said as she snuggled a little closer.

"I think this couch is a little cramped." Tiffany blushed "I can't believe I'm saying this but…maybe your bed would be a little more spacious?"

I took Tiffany's hand and we went to my room, got on the bed, and slowly started to kiss. The two of us gradually started taking our clothes off, Tiffany was so sexy, the object of my fantasies for so long and now I was seeing a dream come true before my eyes.

"Hmm?" Tiffany looked at my crotch "Wait you-!"

"No it's not what you think!" I cut her off "I'm…both."

"You mean…"

I pulled my panties off and showered her my cock and my pussy "Both."

"Both…" she said stunned.

"If you'll let me, I'd like to use it." I said.

"I'm not complaining." She blushed crawling towards the foot of the bed and stroking my cock.

"Oh Tiff that feels great." I said "Your hands are so gentle."

"Thanks." She blushed cranking faster.

I laid back it and took the handy. Tiffany used one hand to stroke me and the other to cup my balls, I just relaxed and rubbed my heavy tits.

"Oh yeah, that's the speed, keep it up."

Tiffany stroked as a solid pace, my erect dick twitching with anticipation as it approached it's first of what would be many orgasms from someone not named Chloe.

"HA…HA…HAAA!" I moaned busting my load all over Tiffany's hand.

"Wow!" she gasped "that was impressive!"

Tiffany sat up and got on all fours, her ass facing me.

"It's all yours." She smiled shaking her hips a bit.

I mounted her and slid right on in, making her mine as she moaned.

_It feels…just like I imagined it would, so warm and wet, it's so tight too!_

"YES!" Tiffany screamed "Fuck me!"

I held her hips and thrusted faster and faster, fucking the shit out of her pussy. Both of use were moaning and slamming our bodies together in what I'm sure was a stunning sight, two girls, one with a cock fucking like this. Our bodies shook, my nipples got hard as diamonds and my balls were tightening up with anticipation. Tiffany was purring like a cat in heat and she was expertly using her pussy to pump my cock.

_I've heard Tiffany's Mom is a pornstar, seems she takes after her mother a bit more than she knows._

"Come on, so close!" Tiffany begged as the rapid pleasure coursed through us "Yes, Yes, YESSSS!"

"UGH!" I grunted as Tiffany started to cum, spraying out juices and causing her pussy to squeeze down on my cock "OHHH YEAH!"

I blew inside of Tiffany, filling her to the brim with my dripping cum.

The two of us fell back in bed and started drifting off to sleep.

"That a girl." Kyu gave me a thumbs up.

_This really is a dream come true._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Chloe has to stay after class.**

**This story will mostly be a brief interaction and then right into sex with the girl in the chapter. This is only gonna be a collection of about 10 chapters, one for each girl. It's not meant to be anything big or serious, just a series of short lemons.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Hot for Teacher- Aiko

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

"Bleh." I sighed bored out of my mind in class.

A fun idea came to my mind so I leaned back in my chair a bit. I sat in the back corner so I knew no one would see me. I pulled the band on my pants down and snapped a shot of my half hard dick.

I put the photo in a message and texted it to Tiffany with the caption "I'm getting excited thinking about you."

I hit send and looked to the front row where I saw her sneak a peek at her phone before softly gasping and turning around to glare at me, a blush dusting her face.

The rest of the class was quite but afterword Ms. Yumi, or Aiko as she says to call her, told me to say after.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"It's rude to text in class." She said "Look I know the Lesson's boring but come on."

"Oh um…sorry?"

"Whoa!" Kyu popped up behind me "She's banging, you gotta get with that!"

"But she's my teacher!" I hissed.

"So what, pussy is pussy as far as I'm concerned." Kyu said.

"Um…who are you talking to?" Aiko asked.

"Uhh…Uh…Imaginary Friend?" I blurted out.

"Sure~" she said nervously packing her things "So, I'm gonna go."

"Wait Ms. Yumi, I mean Aiko!" I yelled.

"What?"

"You look stressed out, would you like to go get a drink or something?" I asked.

"I really shouldn't be doing that with a student." She said "But fuck it sure why not, I need a drink."

* * *

**A Few Days later.**

"Perhaps if you do good on the test today this'll be all yours." The lewd text from Aiko read.

In the last few days I had been hanging out with my teacher I had learned she was a total horndog, dying for sex. Needles to say I put on the charm, as Kyu instructed, and wooed her into my good graces.

I still made time for hanging out with Tiffany but I was working my magic on Aiko as well, now she was sending me half naked pics of her squatting over her phone.

_Damn she's hot._

* * *

**Later**

"So this is what you were hiding." Aiko said gently stroking my cock while licking her lips sensually.

"You know I saw you taking naughty pictures and sending them to Tiffany in class." She smirked "I should really give you both detention, you both need some…discipline from teacher."

"I've been a bad girl teacher." I pouted.

Aiko suddenly went down on my, gulping down my whole cock in one motion.

_She's got some experience._

"HMMM! GURK!" Aiko moaned deepthrouting me.

"Holy Shit!" I moaned in amazing pleasure "This is incredible!"

Aiko kept vacuuming my dick with her hoover like mouth. To increase the pleasure she wrapped her nice round tits around the base, stimulating me more. My teacher was swirling her tongue around the bulbous head of my cock and letting out sexy gags and groans to turn me on.

"I think I'm gonna cum!" I gasped feeling my cock tingle "Try not to choke!"

"GGHHGMMM!" Aiko pushed as much of my cock into her throat as she could and I started cumming, filling her mouth, throat and stomach with a load of my steaming hot spunk.

"HMMM!" Aiko pulled back, my cum drooling down onto her tits "Yummy, I haven't tasted anything like that in a long time."

"Glad you liked it." I smirked.

"That was a good appetizer but now I need more." She smirked sitting on my lap, facing away "Let's see what grade you'll get in Sexual Education."

"OHH!" I gasped as she sat on my cock and started riding me reverse cowgirl.

"Oh yes!" Aiko moaned rocking here hips "That hits the spot."

I help Aiko's hips and playfully slapped her ass as she rolled her whole body to ride me. She must have gotten bored of that pose quickly because she spun herself around and started facing me as we fucked. I pulled her into a kiss, our chests pressing together, nipples clashing like swords, each strike delivering a blast of pleasure to our loins.

"Yes…Yes…!" Aiko moaned as she got closer and closer to breaking, I felt her quiver and squeeze down on my cock "OH FUCK YESSSSSS~~~!"

Aiko threw her head back as she screamed in a rapture like orgasm, I soon joined her, creaming her pussy with my sloppy spunk.

"MMM!" Aiko laid on top of me as I stayed inserted into her "Seems you really were an A-student, but that was only the midterm, I wonder how you'll do on the final."

"I might need some extra lessons." I smirked.

"That can be arranged." She laughed "A few afterschool specials should have you all ready to go."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- After some gym class struggles Chloe heads to the gym and hits it off with a fitness buff.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Work Out- Kyanna

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

"Alright settle down." Aiko instructed the class "We're having group work today so get in groups and do the problems on page 109~"

"Hmph." I smirked sitting under her teacher's desk.

I was under the desk with my head between her legs, eating out her sweet pussy. I saw her look down and me and bite her lip in nervousness that someone would see us…but that only made her more and wet. I of course happily lapped up the extra juices.

"HAA!" she let out a squeak as I flicked her clit with my tongue.

"Miss Yumi?" a voice I recognized as Tiffany's asked "Is everything okay?"

"I'm just-OH-F-Fine!" she teacher roughly grabbed the desk to stifle the moans I was causing.

I kept flicking her clit with my tongue while smirking, Aiko was blushing like made as she tried to keep herself from letting out a scream and suffering an orgasm in front of her whole class. I stayed under the desk all class pleasuring Aiko until each student left.

"Could you not be so good at that." She panted letting her head roll back "I came like six times…fuck it was hard not to just scream out bloody murder."

"So I take it to mean I got an A on that assignment?" I smirked licking my lips.

"A+." she laughed.

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm." I ran on the treadmill while looking out the corner of my eye.

I was watching a sexy woman named Kyanna doing push-ups. Kyanna was a local hairdresser that Tiffany sometimes babysat for, Kyanna was a young MILF, tan skin, big tits and she was in great shape.

"Hi there." I said walking over as she dried herself with a towel, sweat dripping to her cleavage.

"Oh hello." She said "…you look familer."

"I was at Tiffany's once when she was babysitting for you."

"Oh that's right." Kyanna snapped her fingers "It's…Chloe right?"

"Yeah that's me." I laughed "So how's your son?"

"Good." She said "I'm as busy as ever so it's hard to find time to spend with him."

"Sorry to hear that." I frowned "Well Tiff and I are always around if you need help, we can do what we can."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"Damn…" I laid on my bed jerking off to the picture Kyanna had sent me.

It was a shot of the tanned beauty trying on pants that barely fit on her bubble butt and in the process of taking the pic one of her tits got exposed. It was good fap material if I'd ever seen it.

"Oh…Oh yeah…OHHHH!" I moaned spraying out cum all over my stomach and hands.

_Tonight is gonna be great._

* * *

**Later**

"Hmmm Baby~" Kyanna moaned as I kissed her neck and dropped her on my bed.

"Oh yeah…keep stroking."

Kyanna had her hand down my pants and was yanking my cock as we made out. Once we were both stripped down I lifted her up and started carrying her before sliding my dick into her pussy.

"OHHH!" Kyanna moaned rocking into me, bouncing in my arms.

Our chests pushed together, the soft globes fighting for dominance. My hands were digging into the stylists fat yet firm ass. Her legs were vice gripped around my hips.

"Fuck Me, Fuck Me, Fuck Me!" she moaned rocking into me "OHHH FUCK ME!"

"Ohh!" I moaned lifting her higher to slam my cock into her.

Kyanna was aggressive in bed, screaming out curses as she was violated, I just moaned and felt my balls squeezing up, getting ready to bust in her.

_Better hope she doesn't get angry._

"UGH!" I grunted as my white cream splooged out and covered the insides of Kyanna.

"It's fine…" she panted laying her head on my shoulder "I made doubly sure I took my pill this morning."

As I laid on the bed Kyanna laid next to me, stroking my dick happily, her soft but rough hands sliding up and down my shaft. Occasionally she'd lean down and give it a lick or flick it with her fingers.

"MMM!" I moaned "Keep it up…"

Kyanna pumped her hand faster and faster as I reached over and fondled her tits. I dug my fingers into those sexy flesh lumps, Kyanna let out little yips and squeaks of pleasure when I pinched her nipples.

"Yeah…Yeah…" I moaned "OHHH!"

I blew a rope of cum into the air and it blasted Kyanna in the face.

"AAHH!" she stuck her tongue to show me a mouth full of cum.

_What a shot…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- I'd make a Little Shop of Horrors reference but I think it'd be too abstract so instead…Bitches be crazy, am I right?**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Party Animal-Audrey

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

"HMM!" I heard someone mumble groan and nuzzle into my neck.

"MMMMM!" I grumbled "Morning."

I fluttered opened my eyes and let out another groggy yawn.

"That was cute." Tiffany laughed.

"Hey." I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Last night was fun." She smiled running her finger over my breasts.

"It was." I said "It's been a while since we played around like that."

***BZZT***

"You're phones ringing." Tiffany said.

"So it is." I sat up and looked at the caller ID before tapping accept.

"What up Slut!" a loud voice snapped on the other end of the line.

"Good Morning to you too Audrey." I sighed.

Audrey is a friend of mine, friend is a loose term she a party animal and I'm more of an inside person. Still she was in a class with Tiffany and I last semester, we worked on a group project, Tiff did about 75% of the work, I did 25% and Audrey spent the project length doing one of three things, drinking, partying or getting high, I joined her once or twice but I started to feel bad about making Tiffany do all the work. I think Tiff still has a little grudge over that project.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm going to a party tonight." Audrey said "Stop being a wet noodle bitch and come get wasted!"

"I don't know-."

"Stop being such a fucking pussy and let's do it!" she yelled "You never hang out with me, fucking bitch."

"Fine, alright what time?" I asked.

"10:00 and the nightclub, don't be fucking late or I'll be pissed."

"Yeah, yeah." I hung up "Whatever."

"Who was that?" Tiffany asked, still lying in bed.

"Audrey." I said running my fingers through my hair "She wants me to go to some party with her tonight."

"You're not actually gonna go are you?" she asked.

"I was thinking about it, could be fun." I said.

"You shouldn't hang out with her, she's a bad seed." Tiffany warned.

"Come on what are you my mother?" I laughed.

"I…" Tiffany got all angry looking before standing up and quickly getting dressed "I should go home."

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No." she pulled her shirt over her head "I'll call you in the morning or something."

"Oh…okay."

* * *

**Later**

"What up Bitch!" Audrey walked up to me as I entered the club.

The music was blaring the lights flashing and the blood red haired girl already had two rainbow colored drinks in her hand.

"I got you one." She handed me the drink "extra strong."

"How long have you been here?" I yelled over the music.

"I don't know…like four hours?" I sipped "I'm like, high off my ass."

"I could tell." I laughed as she hung off my arm "You usually get like think."

"Oh fuck you!" she laughed dragging me "Let's dance, real slutty like!"

Audrey pulled my out to the floor, she was high on something and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know what. Audrey had her arms around my neck and before I really knew it she was practically humping my leg like a dog in heat.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned spinning around and grinding her butt against me "that stuffs got me so fucking horny!"

"HAHAHA!" I laughed grinding back to dance with her "you feel that."

"Shit I high as fuck!" she screamed laying into me as we danced, she turned her head and kissed me "Fuck this shit let's go to your place."

* * *

**Later**

"OH FUCK!" Audrey moaned as I pushed her onto the bed "Just fuck me!"

"You like it rough don't you?" I smirked.

"Fuck you, I don't get pushed around." She growled.

"Really?" I said lining my cock up with her pussy "Well what about this?"

I started fucking the party girl and then I reached up and wrapped my hands around her neck, slowly choking her.

"HAAA!" Audrey gasped shallow breaths as I rammed her pussy, one thing was clear she was getting wetter and wetter.

I kept asphyxiating her as I thrusted my cock in and out, I was pretty sure she was convinced that my cock was just a part of her fever dream.

"GAG!" Audrey was turning a little blue so I lightened my grip a bit but that didn't mean my cock wasn't still ramming her roughly.

"You're getting tighter." I said "You like getting pushed around and being a little virgin slut don't you."

"HAAAA!" she moaned as her tight pussy pinched my cock, trying to milk it for cum.

"We're not done yet." I smiled shooting a rope or two of cum into her pussy.

I flipped Audrey over and without warning jammed my cock into her asshole. I said nothing as I pushed her head against the pillow and cursed her out.

"You like this don't you, you little bitch, getting fucked up the ass?" I taunted as her butt jiggled a bit.

"Oh fuck, yeah!" she moaned "Fuck my little ass!"

"GRR!" I grunted and pushed myself deep into her pussy "Take my cock!"

Audrey moaned more and more, unable to withstand the fucking I was giving. I was right there with her, ready to blow with orgasmic pleasure.

"Ha…HA…HAAAA!" she screamed "OHHH BABY!"

"UGH!" I grunted as I released inside her.

Audrey and I fucked for a while longer before relaxing.

"Haa…" she sighed blowing smoke out her mouth "That wasn't too bad."

"You shouldn't smoke in bed." I told her "You shouldn't be smoking at all but you'll start a fire like that."

Audrey took a long drag and blew a thick puff of smoke in my face.

"Fuck you." She smirked.

"I believe I do the fucking here." I smirked back.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Chloe holds a family reunion.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Mother

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I sat at the bar tapping my fingers on the counter. I was here to relax, Tiffany found out I went to that party with Audrey and was not happy. She and I aren't exclusive or anything but I suppose she is the closest I am to any of the other girls…she's kinda like a girlfriend.

"Hey there."

I felt the familiar feeling of breasts on my back and turned to see a woman, she was mature, tan with blonde hair and big round breasts.

"What's the matter Hun you look down." She said taking a seat next to me "Tell Jessie about your problems."

"Nothing major." I shrugged engaging in conversation with the stranger "Just got into an argument with a friend is all."

"Sounds like you need to relax and have a drink." She smiled "Let's talk and vent our problems."

* * *

**Later**

"My daughter hates me~" Jessie whined as I carried her back into my room.

"You've had too many." I sighed dropping her on the bed to sober up.

"She never wants to talk any more, all cause I do work she doesn't like…well let's see her try finding a decent job after having a kid in high school!"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." I said "I'm sure she'll come around."

I started to walk away before I yelped, feeling my ass get pinched.

"Where you going." Jessie smirked "I'm right here."

"Look you're drunk so-MHM!"

I gasped as the MILF pulled my into a kiss, dragging me onto the bed and she dug her fingers into my large breasts, playing with my nipples through my shirt.

"OHH!" I moaned.

"That's the noise I like, don't worry I'm a pro." Jessie said in a deep sexy tone "I'll take good care of you."

She rubbed my cock through my skirt and yanked it down.

"Seems you've got some extra weaponry." She laughed "But your not just some crossdresser, seems you've got interesting genes"

Jessie suddenly started sucking me off, making me hiss and moan as she bobbed her head back and forth on my rod. I resigned myself to the feeling and took off my shirt, grabbing my tits as she sucked.

"Fuck that's good." I moaned.

"GURK!" Jessie slurped on my cock.

_This feels just like one of Tiff's, only better, this lady has experience._

"HMM!" Jessie hummed making my cock vibrate and tingle to its base.

I started jerking my hips forward a bit, forcing a little more of my thick dick down Jessie's rough throat.

"Ha…HAAAA!" I gasped feeling a sudden surge as Jessie cupped my balls "OHHHH FUCK!"

I screamed out as I started cumming, blasting jizz down the MILF's throat.

"Not bad." She licked her mouth clean before laying back "Now come get the prize for hitting that bullseye."

I got on top of Jessie and slid into her pussy, she was pretty loose, probably another way to show her experience in the sexual battlefield. I star ted rocking and fucking her roughly, our tits pressed together like a pillow fight and we were both moaning as our nipples dug into each other's.

"Oh…you're good!" Jessie moaned "Fuck me harder!"

I picked up the pace of my rocking, I leaned back and watched Jessie's all natural melons shake around on her chest as she moaned and took my cock.

"Oh shit…here it comes!" I moaned "HAAA!"

"OHHHH!" Jessie moaned with me.

I laid next to the MILF for a bit, both of us relaxing in the afterglow.

***KA-LICK!***

"Huh?" I gasped as I heard the door unlock "Shit!"

"Hey Chloe?" a voice said "You missed class everything-HA!"

I looked up from my bed and saw her.

"Tiffany!" Jessie and I both yelled.

"Wait how do you-?"

"MOM?!" Tiffany screeched "You're…What the fuck is going on?!"

I looked back and forth.

"Wait this is…your Mom?!" I yelled.

"Unfortunately." Tiff sighed "And you're sleeping with her?"

"Well this is the first time."

"Ugh." Tiffany flipped her hair "I can't believe you."

"Am I not supposed to?" I asked.

"Well I mean." Tiffany pouted "Not with her that's for sure."

"It's…nice to see you too." Jessie said.

"Seems you're the same as ever." Tiffany hissed "Sleeping with anything that has two legs."

"Hmph." Jessie smirked "Someone sounds jealous, upset I could provide better for this little cutie."

"HA!" I gasped as the older woman tickled my dick.

"No!" Tiffany said "I'll show you, Chloe likes me the most."

Suddenly Tiffany was naked and up top of me, sliding down my cock.

"HAA!" I moaned.

"That's good." She moaned.

Tiffany started riding me rough, trying to prove her superiority as my lover. I held her hips as her cute butt bounced up and down on me. Both of us were moaning, I saw Jessie enjoying the show, rubbing her wet pussy to the sight of her daughter getting fucked.

_Maybe it's best I keep Tiffany distracted so these two don't end up fighting it out in my apartment._

"Tiff!" I hissed "I'm gonna…!"

"OHHH!" the girl moaned as her pussy tightened and started draining my cock of it's cum.

I filled the girl up and she laid on top of me, smirking at her mother "See…way better than you."

"We'll see about that." Jessie smirked back.

* * *

**Later**

"Please…no more…" I groaned laying on the bed like a dried out husk "I can't…take it."

"We should give the girl a break." Jessie laughed.

"I guess it's a draw." Tiffany smiled snuggling into me "But I still win."

"That makes no sense." Her mom sighed "Whatever, let the girl rest she'll need her rest…I plan on introducing her to a few friends."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Yoga Fire!**

**You know I Liked Hunie Pop as a game but the one place I felt it was missing was in more interaction between the girls themselves, some more talking, or them fighting over you and making you choose a girl, Tiffany and Jessie could have been expanded on more too.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Yoga- Beli

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

"Hey Beli." Jessie said introducing me to her friend "This is Chloe, one of my daughters friends, she's the one I told you about…the girl with **that**."

"Oh hello." The woman smiled "Nice to meet you."

Beli was a woman a little younger than Jessie, she was clearly Indian, the Asian kind, she had nice curves but she was hiding them under ethnic robes.

"Wow she's pretty hot." Kyu said popping up next to me "You really scored by having Jessie introduce you to her friends."

"I guess." I mumbled.

"Oh I stole some of you Hentai mags." She said tossing some little plastic thingy at me "Here consider that my trade for them."

"Wow you took my porn stash and gave me a piece of literal junk." I rolled my eyes "You're a real pal."

"See you!" Kyu vanished "Hope you can get your dick wet again soon!"

"Hey you there?" Jessie bonked my head "Come on we're going."

"Right behind you." I nodded.

* * *

**A Few days later**

"Wow…" I gulped looking at my phone.

I had just been sent a picture of Beli laying on my bed, in my apartment, she was topless and covering her tits.

"I'm waiting for you." Was what the text said.

"Gotta run." I told Audrey jumping up from the table.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" she yelled "You're supposed to be helping me study!"

"Just read the chapter again!"

"If I fail I'm blaming you!" she yelled "Bitch!"

"You wanna say that again?" I smirked "As I recall you were most certainly the bitch last time."

"GRR!" her face changed color to match her hair.

* * *

**Later**

"I'm back!" I yelled running into my room, yanking my pants off as I went.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually come!" Beli gasped "I can't believe I actually even sent you that, oh this is so embarrassing."

"Why are you always so nervous about your body." I said moving her hands "You're beautiful."

I kissed her neck and started to lay her down, preparing to push our relationship to the next stage. As we kissed out breasts smashed together and I cock rubbed against the side of her thigh. I slid ever so slightly to the side and entered into the Indian princess on my bed.

"OHH!" she gasped as I gradually worked my way into her, slowly fucking her.

I pulled Beli up a bit so she was laying half on her back and half on her neck, all the while I was still drilling her with my penis, her velvety smooth walls caressed me softly, encouraging my cock to experience pleasure as I drilled deeper to prepare a deposit of my seed.

"Ha…Ha…" I panted "Yes…oh…"

"MMM!" Beli moaned "I'm…OHHH!"

I felt her get tight as she orgasmed quickly and I didn't let the new resistance stop my thrusting and was soon moaning as I started to feel my cock pulse.

"Ohh…OH…FUCK!" I moaned cumming inside her.

That one quickie was all Beli needed before she was done for the night, I didn't mind if she didn't want any more that was okay.

_Hmm tomorrow's Saturday…maybe I'll go to the beach?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Sorry this one is so short, Beli is my least favorite girl by far, she's so bland and boring IMO, and no matter what I can't get inspired to write more than one quick scene about her. I just needed to do her and get her out of the way to move on to future girls.**

**Next Time- Rocket Man…err Girl…Err Futanari!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Space- Celeste

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

"Ahh the beach." I stretched in my bikini, I dropped my backpack and prepared to lay out my towel.

I was the only one around, it was evening, there were a few people out for a run or walking at the shore but I was the only one there to just relax. I pulled out my palm tree graphic towel and noticed something fall out of my bag.

"Huh?" I held up the little metal doodad "Oh it's that thingy Kyu gave me."

"Ha, you've found it!" a voice said.

"Hmm-WAH!" I gasped when I looked over.

A woman with curved horns and blue skin stepped out, she was wearing a tight silver body suit and had flowing white hair.

"Uhh…is this yours?" I asked.

"Yes, very much, it's a critical component of my ship." The girl said.

"You're ship? Are you…an alien?"

"Oh, I suppose you've never seen one of my kind." She hummed "Yes, Intergalactic bounty hunter, from Tendricide, my name is Celeste Luvendass."

This alien was mostly humanoid, sporting large breasts and piercing amber eyes. She was very pretty.

"I'm Chloe." I said shaking her hand "So you're really an alien, wow."

"Thank you." She smiled "I'm presently surprised your more kind; I was expecting a worse reaction."

"I think it's cool, an alien bounty hunter, awesome." I laughed "Never thought I'd meet someone like you, and pretty too."

"Well I was well like at home." She blushed a bit "Quite popular amongst the males of my planet."

* * *

**Later**

"OHH!" Celeste moaned as I kissed her neck "OH YES! It's been ages and those toys on my ship just can't cut it anymore."

She looked like a beast in heat as I stroked my cock while Celeste ripped her clothes off.

"Show me what a human can do!" she threw her bra away "Let's see if you can keep up with my species."

"Bring it on, I can keep up." I smirked.

"One question." She said jerking my cock "Are all humans capable of having both sexual organs?"

"Nope, not as far as I know, just me baby." I licked my lips and she wrapped her soft tits around me dick.

"On my planet most foreplay starts like this." Celeste said shaking her chest to pump my cock.

Her soft bosom slowly slid up and down making me shiver with excitement, her fingers dug into her own skin, showing off just how big and soft her rack was. Each time Celeste would move her breasts they would skim the top of my ballsack sending another wave of beautiful pleasure down my spine. Celeste looked to be venting some built up energy as she quickly picked up the pace of her motions and made me squirm in my position to avoid just cumming all over her face right then.

Still no matter how much I tried to resist the loving her cleavage was showing me at a certain point I stopped being able to hold it in any more.

"Ohh…here it comes!" I moaned "I-I-I'M CUMMNIG!"

I started blasting our ropes of cum, the sticky white fluid splattering across the bounty hunter's face.

"Hmm." She licked her lips "It's saltier than I had expected, I thought it would be sweet."

"Sorry to disappoint." I panted to catch my breath "Ready for round two?"

"Let's see what you earthling's have got." Celeste laid on her back and spread her legs.

I was fortunate in that she had what clearly appeared to be a vagina, I was worried she might pull of her panties and she'd have some weird junk down there, or even worse some sort of…vagina with teeth, I saw it in a movie once so it might be real, I don't know how many aliens have you met I was right to be a little paranoid about it.

But not of that is important cause she had a normal old pussy, just like any of the human girls I had fucked. I climbed on top of her, laying down so our tits mashed together and I slid in, her pussy was a little colder and wetter than the average human girl but not enough to turn me off. I began gradually rocking my hips and sliding in and out of her, stimulating the both of us.

Celeste seemed to be getting the better end of this deal because she was rocking back and kissing my neck as her moans gradually built up louder and louder.

"Oh yes, glorious it's been too long!" she moaned "More…harder! Come on fuck me!"

_Yeesh someone's horny._

I picked up the pace for fear that Celeste might lose it if I didn't. I rolled my hips more and more, fucking her as fast as I could, my ass clapped softly in response to these motions but I barely noticed, her wet pussy was sliming up my dick and making me moan with her. Pleasure stung my body all over as I was panting like a dog, eager to cum inside the girl.

"MMM!" Celeste bit her lip "Yes…Thank you…I feel it…I'm…HHHAAAAA MYYYYY YESSSS!"

The alien screamed as her pussy got tight like a new sock and made it nearly impossible to move inside her but soon I was popping like a cum filled condom.

"Yes, yes…OHHH!" I moaned blowing inside her.

"Hmph." Celeste smiled "Now bad, but I've got a lot of backed up needs…care to help."

"It's Friday night I've got no school tomorrow." I smirked "I think I can pull an all-nighter."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Chloe takes a flight with this author's favorite girl.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Mile High Club- Lola

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

"You're going out tonight?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I asked laying naked next to her in bed.

"N…no." she rolled over "You've got a morning class right, I'm gonna grab a few more minutes of sleep, I'll lock up on my way out, talk to you later."

"Sure." I nodded.

* * *

**Later**

"I'm so happy Jessie introduced us." Lola smiled at me.

Lola was a flight attendant and a friend of Jessie's a beautiful Ebony goddess with big breasts, wide hips and a frizzy afro. Lola was gorgeous from both the front and behind, her ass was to die for, just shaking under her dress.

She and I had been seeing each other for a few weeks now when she would be in town.

"Let's dance!" Lola pulled me out onto the dancefloor of the club we were in and started grinding her big butt into my crotch.

"Mhm." I bit my lip and groaned as I held her hips and rocked back a bit.

Lola and I grinded against each other, my cock getting hard and digging into her ass. Lola leaned back and started moaning as she grinded against me. I reached up and rubbed her tits though her dress, my fingers playing with her hard nipples though the fabric, the two of us were getting really aggressive on the floor, part of my just wanted to strip and take her to pound town, but we were in public.

"We've been getting to know each other for a while now." Lola whispered in my ear "Interested in taking this a step farther?"

"I could be convinced." I said rubbing her tender thigh through her dress.

"Then let's back it in for the night and go back to your place." She hummed.

* * *

**Later**

I sat on the bed and watched Lola walk over, her hips swaying with every step.

"So baby." Lola walked over in her sexy lacy white undergarments "For you snack do you want chips."

She sexually rubbed her hands over her smooth midriff and curves.

"Or so sweet chocolate?" she smirked.

I licked my lips as she crawled on top of me. She turned around and got into a 69 position, shoving her big fat booty in my face. I felt Lola take my rod into my mouth and I pulled her panties down, I rubbed my butt, digging my fingers into her chocolate backside. I moaned as Lola started sucking my cock, twirling her tongue around the tip before bobbing up and down to stimulate me. I spread her juicy cheeks and started going to town, licking her pussy, her juices were sweet and silky like creamy milk chocolate.

As I ate out Lola I slapped her ass around, feeling her cheeks mash against my face. Lola was humming as she sucked my cock, making me shiver with pleasure, her saliva would drip down my erect rod and even cover my balls, making me just die to cum.

"HMMMM!" Lola moaned as I probed my tongue along her slimy walls, my appendage twitching in her mouth in anticipation.

I felt the amount of juices my lover was producing increase till suddenly she let out one bigger moan and started squirting our juices. I felt my face get covered in her sexual fluids. I felt my own rod start twitching and I could no longer hold it back.

"Oh…Oh…OHHH!" I moaned blowing a load right in her mouth.

Lola gagged a bit, quickly slurping down my cum, I felt some of the white hot fluid sliding around in her mouth, coating my dick with my own fluid.

"Ready to get some of this?" Lola spanked her own ass as she leaned on the bed.

"Looks delicious." I said positioning behind her.

"Put it in me." She moaned as I slid into her tight pussy "Ohh that's good."

I grabbed Lola's hips and started fucking in, sliding in and out, fucking her like she wanted. Her ass clapped against my waist as I fucked her, I rubbed those big cheeks to continue to stimulate her. I watched Lola back her ass up, her big tits shaking around, I was just getting more and more turned on looking at this ebony goddess on the end of my dick.

"Yeah you've got a great ass." I smirked smacking her butt cheeks again.

"It's my pride and joy." She moaned "OH Baby, I think I'm…OHHH!"

I felt her pussy squeeze down on my cock, her velvety walls teasing my rock hard dick until I couldn't keep the flow back and started blasting my spunk into her climaxing cunt. I wasn't done fucking Lola yet, her chocolate ass was just too enticing, I grabbed on, spread those cheeks and used my lubed up dickhead to knock on her back door.

"You still want more?" Lola moaned "I can take it, put it in there, stretch my asshole."

"UGH!" I groaned pushing a few inches passed her chocolate starfish, spreading her sphincter to accept my cock up her ass "OHH It's tight."

"Fuck it's even-OH-bigger inside!" she moaned "Come on, fuck my ass!"

I started thrusting, pounding her rear hole. The tightness was almost unbearable but I was holding strong. Lola was backing into me furiously, trying to cram more of my cock in her butt. As I slammed her I pulled back and spanked her raw, watching her ass shake around. I was starting to feel that urge coming up inside me, I jerked my hips a few more times and then I started to feel Lola's ass squeeze down so hard I thought my dick was going to get cut off.

"OHHH HAAAA!" she moaned orgasming from the anal sex.

"SHITTTT!" I moaned as I started busting a nut in her ass, filling her cavity with my thick cum.

"That was wonderful." Lola laid face down on the bed "Just…wow."

"Not bad at all." I laid on the sheets, stroking my cock slowly "Totally worth the wait."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Pew! Pew! Laser sounds! Video Games!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Video Girl- Nikki

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

"Tasty." I sighed sipping the coffee "Could use sugar though."

For once I was having some alone time at the local café, scoping out the local babes, one had caught my eye, a barista with blue hair, glasses and big sweater puppies she was trying to hide.

"Excuse me." I caught the girl's attention "Could I get a little sugar."

"Haa…fine." The girl sighed.

_She's not the greatest at customer service._

"Hey." I smiled at her "Something wrong?"

"What?" she asked "No I'm fine…just my friend being annoying."

She held up her phone "She keeps trying to drag me out to parties but that's not really my scene you know, I prefer quiet places with just me and my computer. I'm not really one for the whole drug fueled party complex."

"I know what you mean, I like a party every once in a while, but this one girl I know is just a machine with this stuff, constantly tries to drag me out every night too."

"Seems like our friends would get along great." She giggled.

"It's like they're the same person." I laughed.

We both got awkwardly quiet for a brief second before chatting a little more. The girl told me her name was Nikki, she was a high school graduate taking a break from the grind of school and skipping college for now, she was trying to get into some hobby called "Livestreaming" where people could watch her play videogames and stuff, sounded interesting apparently you can get paid for advertising and stuff, seems hard though you have to have the look and voice for it to make it work.

* * *

**Later**

"Like…this?" Nikki asked nervously stroking my cock.

"Ohh yeah." I moaned "That's it, you're a natural."

"I've never really done stuff like this before." Nikki blushed giving me a handjob "But you being a Futanari…I think it's pretty hot, I mean wow."

"Thanks, I think." I laughed "You're pretty so you should want to show off, I mean you have such a nice body with those big breasts and your face is cute too."

"I hate these stupid things; they just get in the way." Nikki said poking her tits.

"Well I like them." I said moving her so that my cock was between said breasts "Because with big boobs you can do stuff like this."

"People really like this." Nikki said pushing her breasts up with her elbows and bouncing them up and down to stimulate my cock.

"Well I can't say if everyone does but I like it." I smiled with a groaned "Ohh the soft pillows around my hard cock, plus being able to look at a girl's smiling face ready to be…oh…ready to be…UGH!"

I moaned as I started cumming, spraying my thick ropes of jizz all over Nikki's face, she gasped with surprise having not expected something like that.

"See now that look." I laughed at her face "That's why I love titfucks."

"It really only works for the one with the dick though." She hissed straddling my waist "Now you owe me."

"Fair Enough." I said lowering her down onto my cock.

"OHH!" Nikki moaned as she started rolling her hips "Damn, it's way better than the last time I had sex with that jerk guy in high school, I guess I really needed someone gentler like this."

I rose my hips and matched with Nikki's movements, I watched her large mounds rock back and forth in a sexy manner, her nipples standing at attention occasionally twitching with excitement to show how horny she had gotten. My balls tingled as I felt my cock squeezed by Nikki's tight walls, her velvet like insides heating up with need. I reached around behind her back and rubbed my finger over her cheeks before flicking it against her other hole.

"Don't you dare-!" she gasped as I slipped a digit into her butt.

I giggled a bit as I kept fucking Nikki with my cock as my finger teased her second hole, making sure she was stuffed all around. Nikki was a little uncomfortable with my fingering her ass but she started moaning more and accepting it so it must have just taken a little getting used too. My cock slammed deeper into her and I started to get ready to cum.

"Oh yeah…please…I'm…OHHH!" Nikki screamed as she climaxed and squeezed down on my cock.

"UGH!" I groaned "OHHH FUCK!"

We both came together, cum splashing and spraying out. Nikki fell forward in pure pleasure, our tits mashing together as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Meow, Meow, Meow.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Neko- Momo

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Chloe’s POV**

“Ugh.” I sat down on a bench in the park and looked at my phone.

Tiffany and I got in another fight about my sexual explorations, she wants us to be more exclusive but I don’t know if that’s what I want right now. Tiff is nice and I really like her but getting to have sex with multiple girls is just as fun.

_I just want her to get off my back…_

I suddenly heard a rustling behind me.

“NYA!”

A girl jumped out of a bush while chasing a bird, she was wearing a short blue kimono, had short orange brown hair…and cat ears and tail.

“A catgirl?”

“Nya?” the girl looked at me “Oh hi, who are you?”

“Chloe.” I blinked.

“I’m Momo.” She shook my hand.

“Why are you chasing that bird?” I asked.

“Because I was hungry.” She blinked.

“Oh…well if you’re hungry I’ll buy you lunch.”

“Really? Thanks Master!”

“Master?” I gasped.

“Well you’re doing me a favor so I need to repay you.” Momo said

* * *

 

**Later**

“That was yummy Master.” She smiled “How can I repay you?”

“Well…no I couldn’t.” I laughed her off.

_I couldn’t possibly do that she’s just too innocent._

“Oh okay…” she frowned “Ha that’s it Momo knows just how to repay you.”

She told me to sit on a bench in the back of the park, no one really comes around to this area much and I took it to be Momo’s “Home”

“Nya.” She started pulling off my pants.

“EHH?” I gasped “What are you doing.”

“Momo saw some people come back here once and do stuff that looked like it felt good.” She explained taking my cock out and slowly stroking it “Momo wants to make master feel good too. Am I doing it right?”

“Ohh Momo.” I moaned softly “You’re doing just fine.”

She started to pump my hand while occasionally licking the tip of my cock, her scratchy cat tongue making me shiver to my core. I leaned my head back on the bench as Momo started sucking my cock. She kept looking at me for approval, forced to take my pants and moans as affirmations that her playing was working. My cock was sucked softly by the little kitty, her fangs occasionally nipping at my skin. I was squirming in my seat as I attempted to not to cum so suddenly.

“Ha…ha…Momo! I gasped as I started cumming.

“HMMMM!”  she mumbled as I started filling her mouth with cum.

“It’s salty.” She drooled out cum “I thought it taste better.”

“Sorry.” I laughed.

“Can we play more?” Momo asked straddling my waist.

“Sure.” I nodded lining myself up with her bare pussy “Here we go.”

“NYA!” Momo moaned as my cock spread her walls.

The catgirl started riding me, her tiny little breast jiggling just a bit. I reached back and dug my hands into her ass and squeezed the little fleshy booty hard. Momo moaned and wagged her tail, her ears twitching as she felt pleasure pour into her.

“You’re so tight!” I moaned “OH MOMO!”

“Master!” she begged “NYAAA!”

The two of us filled the park with moans as I started to cum and fill Momo with semen.

“Nya…Master.” She licked my neck “Momo really likes you.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The Final Chapter!**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Finale

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**Chloe’s POV**

“Hey bitch get up!” I heard Kyu yell.

“What?” I groaned opening my eyes “I’m sleeping.”

“I’ve got something awesome to show you.” She giggled.

“Huh?”

I opened my eyes and saw Kyu standing there was a tall, busty green haired woman.

“This is my boss, Venus.”

“Hello.” The woman said in a melting voice.

“Hi…so…” I looked up “Why the hell are you two naked!”

“Well I got sick of watching and wanted to play ball myself.” Kyu giggled.

“And rumors are spreading about you back home.” Venus said “So I wanted to see if the experiment was a success.”

“Experiment?” I asked.

“That thing between your legs.” Venus explained “You’re the first test for if we want to introduce more Futanari making dildos into circulation.”

“Great I was a lab rat.” I mumbled.

“What do you care you got to have a ton of awesome sex.” Kyu smiled “And you about to get even more.”

The fairy and the goddess climbed onto my bed and started kissing my neck, playing with my breasts and stroking my cock as they went. I moaned as the surrounded me, Venus shoving her tits into my face as she jerked my cock.

“Let’s skip the boring foreplay.” Kyu pouted.

“But foreplay shows a lover’s true skill.” Venus smiled.

“Yeah then you can do that boring shit.” Kyu slid down on my cock “I want this bad boy…fuck it’s big.”

Venus sat on my face and started rocking her hips, I flicked my tongue and licked up her sweet nectar. I felt her ass press against my pillowy breasts. I heard Kyu screaming as my cock slid in and out of her at piston like speed. I couldn’t help but give in to these two supernatural women who wanted my body.

“Oh I wonder if her cock is as good as this tongue!” Venus moaned.

“Nothing could be this good!” Kyu gasped “OHHH FUCK!!!”

“Stop please…I’m gonna…OHHH!” I moaned cumming inside Kyu.

“So much cum!”

“My turn!” Venus pushed her off and climbed on herself quickly riding my girth.

“OHH!” I moaned “So tight!”

“I’m the goddess of love after all.” She smiled.

I let her keep fucking my, my hands placed on her hips and Kyu slapped my tits around. My balls were aching but, I just didn’t feel very turned on, I was close to cumming but I didn’t really have the spark inside me.

“OHHH!” Venus moaned “That’s good…”

She got off me and I just laid there.

“Jeez what crawled up your Cooter?” Kyu asked.

“I need to call someone.” I stood up.

* * *

 

**10 Years Later**

“Morning Hun.” Tiffany kissed my cheek.

“Well good morning Dr. Maye.” I smiled.

“Good morning Ms. Maye.” She smiled at me.

It’s been about ten years since I first turned into a Futanari, about five years ago Tiffany and I got married. She finished school and went on to become a pediatrician, I work as a secretary at her practice. She’s managed to patch things up with her Mom and Jessie lives in the guest house of our large home and Mom stay with us as a maid.

Even though I don’t have sex with anyone but Tiff we keep in touch with our friends. Aiko is still teaching at school and Belli is still an instructor of Yoga. Kyanna made a slight career change and does wedding planning and styling now, she even did my make up for our wedding.

I looked at the TV as we got breakfast going and saw Audrey on the morning talk shows, she competed in some reality show and got so popular and famous they asked her to host a morning show, she’s still kind of a bitch but not as bad as before.  Celeste managed to fix her ship and go home but she does occasionally fly here to visit. Lola quit being a flight attendant and became a full time travel blogger, we see her a lot less but she always brings awesome souvenirs. Nikki took up livestreaming and is now a very popular e-celebrity. Kyu is a lazy bum who keeps crashing on my house during her assignments.

“Mommy!” a little girl ran up.

“Hyup!” I picked her up “Good morning Cindy.”

“Are you off today Mommy?” the five-year-old asked Tiffany.

“Sorry sweetheart Grandma’s gonna watch you today.” Tiff kissed the little blonde version of herself “But Mommy will play with you after dinner tonight.”

“Yay!”

“Hmm.” I smiled “I love my life.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Sorry the ending is kinda lame, most of my inspiration for this story got sucked out when people on FF.net complained about it.**


End file.
